DESTRUC-THOR
by firelove.c
Summary: la trama tiene lugar en el mundo de Asgard , narra las 'desventuras' de los dioses Thor y su hermano Loki junto con otros personajes en la euforica adolescencia. En fin, todos los acontecimientos se originan con la loca idea de Sif, amiga de los dos en formar una banda de heavy metal, por tal motivo Loki tendra que recurrir a la intriga y las bromas para desmantelarla.
1. prefacio

**DESTRUC-THOR**

**Prefacio:**

En algún lugar del vasto universo se encuentra un sitio el cual había sido anhelado por los seres humanos, deseando poder visitar este lugar perdido, para los mortales y hoy en día olvidado, ese mundo del que hablo es el ''eterno reino de Asgard'', cuyo rey era Odín, el padre de todo; este tenía 2 hijos herederos al trono, sin embargo a estos dos chicos se les ocultaba una terrible verdad que terminaría destruyendo todo lo que ellos amaban; aunque aquel momento en el que la verdad se supiera era inminente. En esta época los príncipes y los demás habitantes del reino vivían una vida tranquila y pacífica, pero aquí no vamos hablar de la ocasión en el que los secretos son descubiertos, sino de un episodio de la vida de estos hermanos, antes, mucho antes de que se supiera esa verdad, su adolescencia.

Ese feliz momento entre la mentira y el momento en el que se descubre la verdad.

Los nombres de aquellos dos chicos eran: Thor dios del trueno y loki dios de las travesuras.

El sol brillaba como nunca en Asgard, el, que todo lo ilumina, que hace que el frio se desvanezca, todo lo calienta y hace que los colores, las cosas que existen resalten más que nunca. El sol brillante y caliente significaba solo dos cosas, la primera: proliferación de bichos, animales silvestre, pero sobre todo bichos y dos: vacaciones de verano… amm y una tercera cosa: la alegría (vagancia) de Thor y de nuevo el comienzo de la tortura de Loki, lo que no sabían era que aquellas vacaciones de verano serian algo diferente de lo habitual.


	2. capitulo 1:Los Chicos

**CAPITULO 1: Los Chicos.**

El palacio del Rey Odín se encontraba rodeado de un amplio jardín, con variedad de plantas y flores de todos los colores y formas, en este jardín se encontraba un hermoso lago que se congelaba en época de invierno, sirviendo de pista de patinaje para la realeza de palacio, al otro extremo había una piscina que servía para los días de verano. Dentro de la piscina y encima de un flotador, con gafas de sol oscuras, se encontraba el hijo mayor del Rey de Asgard, Thor, era un muchacho alto, fornido bien proporcionado, de buen ver, guapo, con brazos tan inflados como el flotador sobre el que estaba, era un muchacho fuerte y robusto como un roble, la piel blanca con una tonalidad rosada indicadora de buena salud y parte de eso también por la exposición al sol; su rubio cabello era largo le llegaba hasta la nuca, se le veía suave, sedoso, manejable, ligeramente ondulado, tan brillantes que se veían reflejos metalizados; de su rostro podemos decir que pómulos y mentón tenían la misma proporción, su frente era un poco amplia, no como la de un cavernícola pero parecida, su ojos de color del cielo, cualquiera que viera esos ojos se podría perder en ese vasto e infinito azul, que expresaban la inocencia y bondad de un corazón puro.

Thor era….. Emmm… como decirlo…, Thor era Thor, es como un niño grande, orgulloso de sí mismo y de todo lo que tiene, de su familia, de su pueblo, de su arte, la guerra, porque se consideraba un guerrero, queriendo llegar a ser un guerrero honorable, suficiente de todo cuanto el representaba; como un perrito, valiente, alegre, juguetón, bueno, leal, aunque a veces podía ser arrogante, contaba con un corazón muy grande dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitara, fiel a sus valores, a diferencia de el de su hermano que terminaría ennegreciéndosele y arrugándosele como una uva pasa.

Thor estaba descansando a la luz del sol, bebiendo una fresh Sweet coconut, una de esas bebidas que se sirven en un coco, luego se quitó sus gafas de sol y salto al agua, nado un poco, luego se acercó a uno de los bordes de la piscina, tenía medio cuerpo fuera del agua, hizo un gesto con la cabeza, haciendo que los mechones de pelo mojado se fueran hacia un lado, paso su mano por su cara y cabeza para quitarse el exceso de agua, alzo la mirada a una ventana que estaba a unos metros de distancia, en la ventana estaba asomado Loki, su hermano menor, este se encontraba leyendo un libro, pero de cuando en cuando miraba de reojo a su hermano.

Loki también era alto, pero por obvias razones se veía menos alto que su hermano mayor, era el dios del engaño, de las bromas, se divertía en silencio con el sufrimiento ajeno, faculto en brujería; era delgado, pero esto en vez de ser un punto negativo por el contrario le aportaban mucha elegancia y sofisticación, de cabellos negros como las alas de un cuervo, sedoso y manejable, extremadamente liso, que siempre llevaba peinado hacia atrás y hasta la nuca, sus ojos eran del color de las hojas de los árboles, aunque todavía conservaba en su corazón inocencia y bondad, remanencia de una infancia feliz y recientemente abandonada; para el buen observador, en su mirada se podía apreciar como dormía un fuego ardiente, cual lobo con piel de cordero, potencialmente mortal, y esperando el momento justo para atacar. Sin embargo esas eran cosas que solo el tiempo se encargaría de hacerlas crecer.

Su rostro era armonioso, ojos grandes, nariz fileña y recta, barba en forma de V, pese a que todavía conservaba un poco la redondez de la infancia, se perfilaba para ser un encantador muchachito, ya que lo acompañaba un halo de misterio, si bien siempre tenía esa cara de suficiencia, orgulloso del control que empezaba a tener sobre sus sentimientos, también contaba con esa sonrisa entre orgullosa, burlona, retadora y por sobre todo cautivadora, cuando quería podía ser todo lo elocuente que quisiera ser, así, justo como un actor.

Su piel era tan blanca como la de Thor, pero sin ese matiz rosado, que la hacía lucir más blanca de lo que realmente era y sus manos perfectamente lisas, largas y delgadas propias de alguien involucrado en el arte de la magia.

Thor miro a su hermano, este hacia como que no lo veía.

-Loki, Loki, hey Loki, Loki, Loki.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Hola!

-mmmmmm- respondió Loki.

-Ven acá el agua esta deliciosa, además un poquito de sol te hará bien,… huy sí que estas pálido.

Loki cerró la ventana en un parpadeo.

-¿Qué le paso a este? Jum- murmuro Thor.

-oye Loki hay que disfrutar mientras llegan las vacaciones, además hoy es sábado diviértete un poco.

Loki despejo las cortinas

-Hoy es viernes- corrigió Loki, con cara de seriedad.

-Mierda- agrego Thor.

-y...y...y si sabias que hoy es viernes, ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?- dijo Thor frunciendo el ceño.

-…..ay Thor, solo he faltado una vez, ósea esta, además yo hago lo que quiero.

-¡AAH...! Tú haces lo que quieres entonces yo también- cruzo los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-No Thor, lo tuyo si es obligatorio, si papá se entera que faltaste otra vez a tus clases de estudios superiores de ''perfil del héroe'' te deja sin el Mjölnir.- le recordó Loki con expresión entre retadora y divertida.

-¡Mierda!- agrego Thor empezando a preocuparse,-¡Loki!, tienes que ayudarme, haz que sea sábado, como esa vez que hiciste que fuera tu cumpleaños-

-Thor, esa es una magia muy poderosa, además esa vez solo te engañe para que me dieras dulces, no hice ninguna magia, eso fue hace muchos años, pero no te preocupes de ese asunto ya me encargue- dijo con cara de suficiencia.

-¿Ah?, entonces… ¿no debo estar preocupado?

-En vista de que esta mañana no te levantabas para ir a tus clases pensé, ''seguro de nuevo olvido que los días de la semana estudiantil son 5'' así queee…yo como soy tan bueno, hice una copia tuya para que fuera en tu lugar.- aaaa y si, preocúpate…me debes otro favor- esto último lo dijo muy serio y enfatizando.

- AAH Loki, eres un pilluelo- dijo Thor con una gran sonrisa y una cara de cómplice.

Loki se acomodó sus lentes- Soy tu secuaz-.

-Gracias hermanito.

-La próxima vez antes de dormir, mira el calendario.

- De verdad que a veces sirven de algo esos truquitos tuyos, jajaajaaja- dijo Thor, luego este volvió a ponerse sus gafas de sol, sin percatarse de lo que murmuro su hermano.

-No son solo trucos, es una ciencia, imbécil- había dicho entre dientes, y con rencor en aquellas palabras.

La semana siguiente fue la última de las clases para ambos chicos. Empezaban las vacaciones de verano, Loki como siempre leyendo sus amados libros de magia y practicaba algunos conjuros, Thor luciéndose con el Mjölnir por todo palacio.


	3. Capitulo 2: La Playa

**CAPITULO 2: La Playa.**

Un día de calor, estaban Loki, Thor y sus amigos: Fandral, Sif, Volstagg y Hogun; este último era nuevo, un forastero, ''de ninguna parte y todas al mismos tiempo'', como el mismo lo había dicho el día que lo conocieron, al principio no confiaban mucho en él, ya que siempre tenía esa mirada de suspicacia, miraba rayado, pero con el tiempo demostró ser un noble guerrero, digno de fiar, tanto que se volvió parte del grupo ''los tres guerreros'', junto con Fandral y Volstagg, incluso de todos los amigos de Thor, Hogun era quien más destacaba con su espíritu de batalla.

Como todo noble guerrero, Samurái, forastero, tenía un honor que defender, pues Thor y Hogun consideraban que aquello solo se conseguía con el número de batallas ganadas de forma honorable, Thor veía en Hoguen un posible compañero de lucha y batallas futuras.

De este guerrero se podía decir que era una persona más o menos alta, no tanto como Volstagg o Thor claro; de contextura normal, ni tan delgado, ni tan musculoso, cabello negro, tan liso como el de Loki, el cual se recogía en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la nuca, ojos negros, pequeños y alargados, con un semblante reflexivo que daba la apariencia de ser un chico muy serio y con mucha sabiduría de la vida.

Otro de los favoritos de Thor era Volstagg, un gordito grandulón muy simpático, alegre y buena gente, él es, lo que llamaríamos un ''gigante amable'' y en la misma medida, lo que tenía de bondad lo tenía de tragón, siempre poseía un gran apetito, amaba la comida, Volstagg caía bien a todo el mundo; menos a Loki, que como de costumbre le desagradaban todos los amigos de Thor, en especial la más antigua de las amigas de su hermano mayor, Sif, eso que el sentía por ella era un odio especial, una mezcla de rencor, admiración y algo más, dicho odio se gestó desde muy pequeños, pero esa es historia aparte.

Loki sabía que el desagrado era mutuo y pensaba que los amigos de Thor solo lo soportaban porque él era el hermano menor.

A Thor le agradaba Volstagg porque era una buena compañía y siempre tenía algo bueno que contar, bueno, la verdadera razón era porque compartían una afición por la comida; los dos hacían competencias de quien comía más kilos de carne, al final siempre ganaba Volstagg, eventos que Loki despreciaba desmesuradamente, ya que siempre y con todo el asco del mundo terminaba ayudando a Thor, porque este se lo pedía, arrojando las migajas de comida hacia la boca del hermano ya exhausto de tanto masticar, ejem…o mejor dicho tragar. Volstagg era un poco pasadito de peso. El más alto de los 3 guerreros, de cabello ondulado y pelirrojo, con los ojos azules, que siempre mostraban una infinita alegría y buen corazón, además contaba con una sonrisa muy amable.

El más carismático y vanidoso de los 3 guerreros, Fandral, era también el más atractivo y narcisista, siempre mirándose al espejo y rondado por doncellas hermosas, pues era alto y fuerte, con cabellos rubios y algo ondulados, se estaba dejando crecer el pelo de la barbilla, porque según el a las damas le gustaba más así, dueño de una mirada picara de ojos azules y una sonrisa siempre encantadora, que dejaba sin aliento a más de una.

Fandral era todo lo contrario de Hogun, este último no tenía mucha suerte con las damas por su apariencia seria, meditabunda, y a veces un poco oscura.

Hogun era el realista y sabio de los 3, ganándose el apodo de Hogun ''el severo''. Fandral, a él le gustaba la buena vida, loca y alegre, era el optimista y siempre tenía un comentario jocoso para decir, le decían Fandral ''el gallardo'', el ultimo y no menos importante, el amable Volstagg lo llamaban ''el valiente''.

Esos eran los tres guerreros con 19, 18 y 21 años respectivamente, por su parte Thor tenía unos 17-18, Loki unos 14-15 y Sif unos 16, claro tomando en cuenta que los Asgardianos viven muchísimo más tiempo que los humanos y son también mucho más resistentes, todo esto combinado a un consumo permanente de las manzanas de Idunn, las cuales les proveía de mucha salud; este trio de chicos compartía muchas de las clases con Thor.

Por otro lado estaba Sif, la mejor y primera amiga de Thor, sus padres eran amigos de los padres de este, eran miembros honorables de la realeza y del consejo de Asgard, se criaron prácticamente juntos durante toda la infancia y parte de la pre pubertad, porque fue entonces cuando paso aquel incidente con Loki, en el que él le corto la larga cabellera rubia; él tenía uno años; luego esta oscureció, debido a esto sus padres la enviaron a entrenamientos especiales, porque la consideraron demasiado vanidosa y en cierta forma lo era bastante.

Cuando regreso lo hizo cambiada, con un corazón de guerrera y muchísimo menos materialista, juro guardarse solo para la guerra, la honra de la batalla y quizás para alguien especial que jamás la vería con otros ojos que no fueran de amistad.

Esta Sif, le agrado mucho más a Thor, físicamente tenía todas las características de una mujer, pero dentro de ella todo rasgo o indicio de femineidad desapareció, por lo que los 3 guerreros y Thor la consideraban como un ''amigo más'' y aunque su comportamiento se parecía al de un hombre, no dejaba de ser mujer por eso Sif tenía una tratamiento especial, por parte de los chicos, pero ella se dio cuenta, así que decidió usarlo a su favor; ella se convirtió en algo así como la mandamás del grupo, gritona y mandona como ella solo podía ser, terca, decidida, algo irascible, irreverente y engreída, todo eso bajo un manto de hermosura femenina, porque sí que era muy bonita, ruda y salvaje, era una chica que a pesar de todo tenía un corazón noble como el de Thor. No hablaba con todo el mundo, solo con los que ella consideraba dignos de ser sus amigos y a pesar de que Loki era hermano de su mejor amigo, este no era santo de su devoción, pero por Thor se aguantaba todas sus bromas e indirectas, indirectas de las cuales Thor jamás se daba cuenta o entendía.

Ella nunca olvidará una ofensa, así como nunca olvido el día en que su cabello ennegreció, ahora lo llevaba largo y tan oscuro como la noche, se lo recogía en un par de trenzas que le salían de la nuca a cada lado de la cabeza, parte del pelo y flequillo quedaban sobre su rostro; era más o menos alta, delgada cosa que combinaba con una linda figura, tenía cejas negras y arqueadas, debajo de ellas unos ojos verdes más claros que los de Loki, y su mirada astuta le daban una apariencia de mujer confiada, suertuda y valiente.

Solo hay una cosa más por agregar; muy a su pesar, en su corazón guardaba secretamente sentimientos hacia Thor, pero como a Loki nadie lo engañaba, él se había percatado de aquello desde el primer momento, sin embargo nunca había dicho nada, porque quizás eso podría servirle para alguna ocasión, por otra parte, Sif también se dio cuenta de que Loki estaba enterado de su secreto, lo cual la enfurecía y sospechaba más de él porque nunca lo había revelado, sea como sea ella estaba decidida a que si se presentaba la ocasión se las ingeniaría para hacerlo callar, en caso de que el ''cantara'', había aprendido muy buenos métodos de persuasión, cosillas que se aprenden por ahí.

El cielo que empezaba a colorearse de colores naranjas, azules, purpuras, se difuminaban entre los límites de Asgard, con un mar de estrellas. Thor junto con su hermano y sus amigos estaban en la playa desde la mañana nadando y jugando, bueno todos menos Loki, como siempre. Trajeron comida para todos, Thor y Volstagg decidieron tomar algunas botellas de vino de la bodega de Odín a escondidas. La tarde había empezado, llevaban allí todo el día y solo esperaban a que el sol cayera para poder ir a sus casas.

Habían pedazo de tela sobre la arena, allí se sentaron todos a comer.

-Thor, Volstagg! No se coman la comida de los demás, esto no es una competencia- había gritado Sif, apuntándolos con una cuchara, Volstagg y Thor que estaban peleando como perros por un pedazo de jamón, dejaron de hacerlo, ambos miraron a Sif, Thor soltó el jamón y Volstagg se apodero inmediatamente de él.

-Déjalos que sigan ese par me divierte mucho,- dijo Fandral mientras jugaba con un mondadientes que tenía en la boca. –Deberíamos hacer otra competencia de comida como la que hicimos la semana pasada.

-pero esta vez con cerveza- agrego Volstagg, chocando una mano con la de Fandral, seguidamente hizo lo mismo con la de Thor.

Una sonrisa silenciosa y apenas perceptible se dibujó en el rostro de Hogun mientras tocaba su Shamisen.

Sif se desternillaba de la risa, mientras que Loki permanecía a la expectativa y limpiaba sus lentes.

-Hey chicos ¿qué piensan hacer la próxima semana?- pregunto Sif, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-beber cerveza- dijo Volstagg mirando a Thor, este último soltó una carcajada, Loki puso una mano en su rostro, como diciendohay no, otro estúpido jueguito de este par de cretinos

-Bien, si no tienen nada mejor que hacer sino vagar, yo les propongo algo, ¡Hogun podrías detenerte, el sonido de tu Shamisen no me deja hablar!-este se detuvo- ¿de qué se trata tu propuesta?-pregunto Hogun guardando la uña de su instrumento.

-escuche que había un concurso de bandas de rock dentro de 15 días, así queeee….si quieren podemos ir y disfrutar un poco de la música- propuso Sif.

- eeemm nosee, tal vez…- dijeron Thor y los tres guerreros al unísono

-habrá cerveza gratis-

-Hay que ir carajo-respondieron con mucha decisión, y con los puños arriba.

-ash, hombres- pronuncio Sif

-Yo diría más bien cavernícolas- agrego Loki con una sonrisa a medio lado y una ceja alzada.

-Sip, esa idea si me gusta matarilerilero- Dijo Thor sonriendo y poniendo una mano en su barba.

- y a mí- comento Volstagg.

-A ustedes quien los corrige chicos- dijo Fandral poniéndose en medio de los 2 y abrazándolos, Hogun negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-¿Un festival de rock?, ¿a eso le llamas música?- continuo Loki, limpiando de nuevo sus gafas. –pues déjenme informarles que yo no….- un montón de arena se levantó y cayó sobre el joven rostro del dios de las bromas.

-Oh! Miren quien está aquí, es Thor y su grupo de perdedores….aaa y su patético hermano jajajajajaja- pronuncio una voz de mujer, esta se encontraba acompañada de 2 tipos.

Loki escupió la arena que había entrado en su boca, mientras que el resto se levantaron inmediatamente, Thor se apresuró a ayudar a su hermano, quitándole la arena de encima, al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada furtiva a aquella chica que agredió a Loki y que conocía bien.

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermano- grito Thor quedando frente a frente con aquella chica, ella sonrió, lo mismo hicieron sus acompañantes.

-¿Quién es esta mujer Thor?- pregunto Volstagg, Sif intentaba contener su ira.

-¿Es que no les has contado sobre mí?- se dirigió a los amigos de Thor sin quitarle la vista a este- fui amiga de Thor y su hermanito hace mucho tiempo, es más yo hice que estos dos se pelaran por mí- la mujer había dicho esto sarcásticamente, en su rostro había una expresión de inocencia fingida llevándose un dedo entre sus labios.

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada Thor?- Se apresuró Fandral, Hogun frunció el ceño dirigiendo su mirada a uno de los tipos que acompañaba a la chica.

-No vale la pena hablar de ella, ¡ni siquiera recordarla!-

-Entonces, ¿no vale la pena hablar de mi?- continuaba con esa misma cara –Que me dices tú Loki, ¿tu si me recuerdas, verdad?, seguro que si- dirigió una mirada astuta hacia Loki, al tiempo que intentaba tomarlo de la barbilla, este se apartó bruscamente y con rostro retador.

-Sí, ahora me acuerdo de ti, tu eres la pequeña rata que los engatuso a ambos- dijo Sif con voz firme encarándosele y finalmente dijo- Tu eres ¡''La encantadora''!-

-¡Esa soy!- dijo sonriendo significativamente y haciendo un rizo en su cabello.

-huy, y sí que es encantadora- murmuro Fandral cerca de Hoguen, pero Sif lo escucho le dedico una mirada que lo dejo helado.

La encantadora subió una ceja, miro a Sif de arriba abajo – Y tu ¿Quién eres?, por cierto que desaliñada, no tienes nada de glamour y mucho menos encanto como yo-

Esto último término de enfurecer a Sif- Ahora sí, ahora si ya sacaste boleto- Thor tuvo que sujetar a Sif por los brazos – ¡SOY SIF, y lo último que quiero es parecerme a ti!-

-Ah….claro…la mejor amiga de Thor, jajajaja y eso seguirás siendo, porque te digo algo, yo Salí con él, yo si fui su novia-

-Tú lo has dicho, fuiste y fue un gran error- pronuncio Thor- Fuiste-

-Arrg, MALDITA ZORR… ¡Thor suéltame!- Sif se sacudía para liberarse de los fuertes brazos del dios del trueno.

-Bien chicos me voy, pero esta no será la última vez que nos veamos, tenemos nuestra propia banda para participar en el festival- hizo una pausa y echo una risita –ustedes irán como simples espectadores, espero que nos apoyen jajaja- esto último lo dijo acercándose a Sif.

-¡Nosotros también tenemos nuestra banda de rock!- grito Sif, con un semblante muy imponente, la vena que tenía en la frente parecía que le estallaría – ¿verdad chicos?

-¡Claro!-grito Thor

Fandral quedo con la boca entre abierta por una pregunta que no hizo y una cara de ¿Cuál banda?.

Loki estaba muy serio sin embargo sus ojos no se veían porque el vidrio de sus lentes reflejaba la luz del sol, tenía las manos cruzadas detrás de él, Hoguen a su vez tenía sus brazos cruzados al frente, su boca estaba entreabierta y el ceño fruncido tratando de entender lo que acababa de decir Sif, Fandral y Volstagg se miraron mutuamente, luego miraron hacia donde estaba Thor y Sif.

¿Porque habré dicho eso?pensó Thor.

-Muy bien hasta entonces…no les dejaremos ganar, vámonos-

-Alguien me puede explicar ¿que fue eso?- dijo Volstagg encogiéndose de hombros y con cara de preocupación.

-Alguien me pude decir ¿Por qué Thor nunca nos habló de esa preciosura de chica?- Fandral puso una mano en su mentón.

-Sif, ¿tenemos una banda?- pregunto Thor mirando a Sif, que tenía una ceja levantada, su cara estaba seria y sus brazos cruzados.

-Quisiera saber ¿Dónde está ''su banda de rock''?- hablo Loki de manera aristocrática y en tono burlón.

Fandral miro a Hogun- Hogun di algo, eres el único que falta por preguntar-Fandral susurro poniendo una mano en su boca.

-Todos hicieron las preguntas que tenían en mente, yo solo espero las respuestas- Hogun hablo con voz seria, aun teniendo los brazos cruzados.

-¡BASTA!- grito Sif- todos tendrán sus respuestas.

-A ver, la zorra que estaba aquí hace un momento- se puso una mano en la frente- era…era pues una antigua amiga de Thor, yo apenas la conocí, luego lo engatuso a él y a Loki- señalo Loki, todavía molesta- para que se pelearan por ''su amor'', al final todo termino mal y la sabandija escapo, la maldita huyo y Loki…-

Loki la interrumpió haciendo un gesto con la mano- sí, Thor me golpeo tan fuerte que dure una semana casi inconsciente y muy adolorido, gracias por recordármelo Sif- ella bajo la cabeza, en gesto de disculpa.

-Sif no tiene la culpa Loki, solo le explicaba a nuestros amigos, debí habérselos contado antes, además tuviste la recuperación más emocionante que he visto- dijo Thor

- si lo que digas Thor- respondió Loki con una falsa sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos y una mirada de rencor para su hermano.

-No te preocupes, está bien- pronuncio Volstagg.

-Loki y yo fuimos objeto de su maldad, nos utilizó, nos manipulo como si fuéramos títeres-

-Esa chica es peligrosa entonces- agrego Fandral.

-Lo es- dijo Sif- Es faculta en magia negra, pero su truco y especialidad favorita es hechizar a los hombres y manipularlos a su antojo y cuando ya no les sirven se deshace de ellos y tu Fandral deberías tener más cuidado, ni siquiera la mires a los ojos-

-¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?- se encogió de hombros y levantando las manos- pero no puedes negar que es muy hermosa, ¿verdad Hoguen?-

Hogun le dirigió una mirada seria, luego el puño de Sif colisiono contra la cabeza de Fandral -hombre tenías que ser- susurro apretando los dientes.

-¿Por qué a mí?- se dijo Fandral. T.T.

Todo aquello que habían dicho sobre Amora, ''la encantadora'', era cierto, era mala hasta la medula; exageradamente vanidosa, egocéntrica, frívola, manipuladora, hipócrita, superficial, traicionera… y bueno la lista sigue…era lo que llamaríamos una ''maldita hija de …'', bueno ustedes ya saben, en cuanto al físico, agradable y llamativa a la vista, le encantaba el animal print, su cabello era largo, muy largo y ligeramente ondulado, rubio muy claro, asemejándose al blanco, con reflejos metalizados, esbelta, elegante y glamorosa al caminar, de figura bien proporcionada; sus ojos eran verdes de pestañas largas y abundantes, labios rojos y carnosos, todo su físico destilaba perfección, se podía decir que la desgraciada lo tenía todo, belleza e inteligencia, porque sí que era astuta; lo que si no tenía era corazón, o bueno tal vez sí, pero para estas altura ya casi no tenía porque estaba podrido. Y como toda zorr… perdón chica mala, ella tenía su matón personal, si, era uno de los tipos que la acompañaba la vez que fue a molestar a Thor y a sus amigos en la playa. El tipo era alto, musculoso, asemejaba a un escolta, grotesco, rustico, rapado de cejas pobladas, con tatuajes en los brazos, ella lo llamaba ''el ejecutor'', quizás porque el siempre cumplía sus órdenes, hacia lo que ella quisiera, los dos eran como ''hiedra venenosa'' y ''Bane'', pero a diferencia, ''el ejecutor'' estaba enamorado de ''la encantadora'', a pesar de que ella lo trataba mal, porque si el no hacía algo bien, lo castigaba, dándole latigazos, sin embargo, el permanecía fiel a ella.

Pobres hombres que sucumbían ante su encanto…la tipa era una arpía.

-Emmmm…quisiera saber ¿de dónde diablos van a sacar un grupo de rock?- finalmente hablo Loki, recordando las palabras que había dicho Sif a ''la encantadora''.

Sif puso cara de preocupación, pero enseguida recobro el ánimo y hablo con voz firme:

-Chicos tenemos trabajo que hacer- se puso las manos en la cintura.

-Formemos una banda de rock-.


	4. Capitulo 3: El Plan

**Capítulo 3: El Plan**

La tarde caía, el sol se hacía cada vez más opaco, mientras que los hermosos matices naranjas que antes se apreciaban en el cielo iban siendo reemplazados por tonos oscuros, colores fríos, colores de la noche, la temperatura descendía, el viento se volvía más fresco, mas frio a estas horas de la tarde.

Todo en Asgard se tornaba de un color naranja, que comenzaba a oscurecerse, haciendo de poco a poco más evidente las sombras, se escuchaba el sonido del mar y el de las hojas de las palmeras chocando unas con otras, el sol aún estaba presente, pero las dos lunas de Asgard ya hacían su aparición.

Loki intentaba quitarse un poco de arena que aún tenía en el pelo, bajo la mirada posándola sobre un cangrejo que pasa junto a sus pies; los demás discutían aquella resolución tomada por Sif, pero dentro de un rato terminaron poniéndose de acuerdo con lo de la banda, decidieron que primero habría que buscar un nombre adecuado, eso fue algo de lo que hablarían la mañana siguiente, porque según Thor la noche les ayudaría a pensar.

Amaneció, Loki ya se había arreglado, mientras Thor pedía otro desayuno, después de un rato llegaron todos muy temprano, se reunieron en la habitación de Thor.

-¿Quieren galletas, unos sándwiches, algo?- dijo frigga, juntando las manos.

-No, gracias mama, así estamos bien- contesto Thor.

-Si necesitan algo ya saben dónde estoy…y…no hagan desorden-

-Si madre- dijo Loki.

Con esto último Frigga cerró la puerta y se fue.

-Bien quiero oír sus propuestas- hablo Sif- ¿Quién empieza?-

-Quisiera decir algo- dijo Hogun-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? ¿Todo por una antigua riña?

-Coincido con Hogun, es una absoluta pérdida de tiempo- prosiguió Loki, con cara de suficiencia y desinterés.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos mirando a Hogun.

-Hogun tú no puedes estar diciendo esto- agrego Volstagg que lo miraba preocupado.

-Cierto, ¿Qué te paso Hogun?, antes eras chévere, acaso ¿estas enfermo?- se acercó Fandral e intento poner una mano sobre la frente de Hogun, este esquivo la mano dando un paso hacia atrás sin mirarlo.-No estoy enfermo-

-¿entonces, donde quedo ese espíritu de lucha?- una idea asalto a Fandral- mmmmm, ya sé que es lo tuyo, tienes pánico escénico- se sentó Fandral en una esquina de la cama de Thor, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando fijamente a Hogun, este por su parte y por primera vez mostraba un gesto, eran nervios, sudaba y miraba para todos lados.

Thor y Volstagg se miraron con caras confusas y de expectativa. Loki se percató de la reacción de Hogun, estaba un poco sorprendido con eso ya que le costaba creer que el punto débil de Hogun fuera precisamente eso, pues ya sabía el de todos, menos el del joven guerrero, Loki levanto una ceja y sonrió, pero no pudo retener lo siguiente que dijo en un susurro.

-¡Ja! Es increíble-

La mirada de Hogun se dirigió hacia la ventana del balcón donde estaba Loki recostado.

-jajajaja, ¿es enserio?, Tranquilo hombre, todos tenemos miedos- dijo Thor que puso una mano en el hombro de Hogun.- mira por ejemplo, Loki le tiene miedo, que digo miedo, pánico a los gigantes de hielo, jajajaja- prosiguió Thor, riéndose con más ganas.

-¡Thooor!- Loki apretó los dientes.

-Lo siento jejeje – poniendo una mano en su nuca- no quería revelar tu secreto, jejeje, además esas son ñoñerías, ya yo te dije que padre jamás dejaría que ellos te hicieran nada, jajajaa-

El anterior comentario reavivo un recuerdo que Loki deseaba olvidar…

-¡THOOOORR!- gritaba Loki que corría hacia la cama de su hermano.

-¿Qué sucede Loki?- se despertó Thor incorporándose medio dormido.

-Thor, gigantes de hielo vienen por mí-

-No, Loki, eso seguro fue otra de tus pesadillas-

Loki sudaba y con respiración agitada.

-vuelve a tu cuarto, tranquilo- continuo Thor, poniendo una mano en la cabeza de su hermano para revolverle el cabello, y acomodándose para dormir.

Loki miraba hacia todas partes con cara de angustia, Thor al ver que no se iba le pregunto.

-¿Qué pasa ahora hermano?-

-No, nada-

-Ah!, ya sé que es lo que quieres, jajajaja, no quieres dormir solo, te da miedo, jajaja, ven acuéstate aquí-

Loki algo indeciso- bueno, está bien, pero no porque tenga miedo si no porque tú me lo estas ofreciendo, perfectamente puedo irme a dormir solo…-

-Si si si como sea, ¿te vas acostar sí o no?- lo interrumpió.

Loki obedeció, Thor lo arropo y se acercó.

-besito de buenas noches-

- No seas ridículo Thor-

-jajajaja, solo bromeaba-

-¡Ja! ¿Ahora haces bromas? Me vas a quitar mi trabajo-

-jejejeje, ya duérmete, cabezón-

Minutos después, Thor estaba dormido, soñando profundamente, Loki se encontraba en media vela, cuando escucho a su hermano mayor murmurando algo.

-Hermano… ¿estas despierto?

-Tara…Tara…mi amor, te amo- Thor se volteó y abrazo a Loki.

-pero que caraj…Thor despierta-

Thor estaba soñando con una tal ''Tara'' , se acercó más a Loki, este tenía una cara de estupefacción y de infinito desprecio, luego ocurrió lo peor, Loki sintió que las manos de su hermano estaban debajo de la camiseta de su pijama, en su espada, la expresión de Loki paso a el horror, se volvió de piedra, grito despavorido, por fin se zafo de los brazos de Thor, estaba de pie sobre la cama, y le lanzo una patada a Thor a ver si despertaba.

-pero que caraj… ¿Cuál es tu problema porque me despiertas así?- Thor despertó fúrico con una mano en la nariz, que era donde su hermano le había acertado una patada.

-¡Pervertido, casi me violas! ¿Con quién soñabas? ¿He? ¿Quién es Tara?-

Thor relajo un poco el ceño, se rasco la cabeza – bueno…ella, ella…es…emmm…una amiga que acabe de conocer…-luego grito-¡¿Cómo así que casi te violo?!-

Loki entrecerró los ojos –mejor date un baño de agua fría-

-creo que nada más me echaré agua en la cara- Thor entro al baño de su cuarto, antes de entrar Loki le dijo – aquí no ha pasado nada, ¿ok?, no comentemos esto con nadie- Thor asintió con la cabeza y se metió al baño.

-No sé qué es peor, si tener pesadillas con los gigantes de hielo o dormir con el estúpido de Thor, si claro ''yo te protegeré porque soy tu hermano, no te va a pasar nada''- Loki dijo lo anterior con acento sarcástico – pervertido-

…

Volstagg estaba sentado en la otra esquina de la cama de Thor.

-Ya dejen no molesten a Hogun con eso-

-bien, ¿algún nombre?- Sif levanto la ceja y encogiendo sus hombros.

-¡Mjölnir!- dijo Thor, levantando sus puños en señal de victoria.

-No Thor- negó Sif -¿en eso estuviste pensando toda la noche?-

-Por Odín Sif, es un nombre sencillo, corto, pegajoso, fácil de recordar- contesto Thor.

-No, no me gusta- continuo Sif.

-A mí tampoco- agrego Hogun.

Volstagg y Fandral negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal? Fandral y los matones- propuso Fandral.

-¡NO!- todos gritaron al tiempo.

-Espadas de sangre- continúo Hogun.

-No está mal- dijo Sif

Loki miro al suelo y levanto una ceja con cara de ¿esto podría ser peor?.

-¿Qué me dices tú Volstagg, algo mejor?- Sif miro al pelirrojo

Volstagg iba a decir algo pero soltó un eructo- Lo siento-

- Me gusta ese nombre ¡OTRO!-

-¡eso no es un nombre, fue un eructo Thor!- le dijo Sif

-Lástima, porque se oía genial- agrego Thor.

Loki puso una mano en su cara, y pensó asqueroso y estúpido Thor

-y tu Loki ¿tienes algún nombre?- Sif miro a Loki.

Loki levanto una ceja, miro hacia un lado y pensó ¿Qué tal los idiotas presentando al más idiota, Thor?, negó con la cabeza –No, no tengo ningún nombre-

-Agg…no nos ayudes tanto Loki, no se para que pierdo mi tiempo preguntándote-

-¡Ya se yo tengo uno!- hablo Thor.

Volstagg miro a Thor-¿Cuál?-

-¿Qué tal si la banda se llama como el arma que custodia a las demás reliquias, de la cámara de armas de padre?-

Loki miro a Thor desinteresado, luego miro sus uñas- ¿Cómo el nombre de aquella cosa que vigila el cofre de los Jotuns?

-Sí, Loki, el Destructor, ¿no es genial?- Thor puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-¿Destructor?- reflexiono Sif- bien a mí me gusta ¿Qué dicen ustedes?-

-bueno, pues para ser el nombre de una banda de rock suena bien- dijo Volstagg.

- sí, suena bien, mucho mejor que espadas de sangre, no te ofendas Hogun- Fandral miro a Hogun y levanto un pulgar.

-Bien, nos llamaremos, ''Destructor'', pero falta otra cosa- los observo Sif, rascándose la cabeza – emmm…los instrumentos y el vocalista-

- Bueno, yo se tocar el Shamisen- dijo Hogun

- Gracias Hogun, pero es una banda de rock, no folclórica- hablo Thor, puso una mano en el hombro de Hogun. Loki miro a su hermano sorprendido por Odín, Thor dijo algo coherente, pensó este.

- Yo quiero ser el vocalista- Fandral levanto la mano.

- Yo también quiero ser el vocalista- Thor se levantó de su silla.

- Yo dije primero-

- Por favor Fandral tú no cantas- agrego Volstagg

- Para eso existe el playback-

-¡No!, nada de playback- dijo Sif negando con el dedo índice.

- Sif tiene razón- continuo Thor

- Thor tu cantas como Garm- agrego Loki

-¡hey!..Espera… Garm no canta, que yo sepa- contesto Thor

- En efecto, porque él gruñe- prosiguió Loki, con sarcasmo y una media sonrisa, muy complacido de su comentario.

- ¿Uh?... un momento… quieres decir que yo gruño…! HEY!-

Loki rio, todos miraron a Loki con cara de fastidio, menos Fandral a quien le parecía divertida las indirectas de Loki.

-Gracias por el apoyo moral hermano-

-No hay de que-

Hablo Thor ahora dirigiéndose a Volstagg – Volstagg mi amigo, ¿tu si cantas verdad?

-Bueno no creo que mi voz sea apropiada para esto-

-¿Por qué?-

- Pues veras…-

-¿Por qué no cantas algo?- sugirió Sif

- Bueno, pero solo para convencerlos de que mi voz no es la adecuada-, Volstagg afino la garganta, luego salió su voz.

-¡FIGAROOO!FIGAROOOOOOO!, ¡FIIIIIIIGAAAROOOOO...!-

Su voz era más bien la de un cantante de ópera, grave y excelente, después de esto se partió un vaso que estaba en la mesita de noche de Thor, y se formó una pequeña grieta en uno de los lentes de las gafas de Loki, a este no le hizo nada de gracia.

-Y ¿bien, que les parece?-

-Está muy bien pero no…- manifestó Sif, seguidamente interrumpida por Thor – Bromeas, una voz como esa puede partir los tímpanos de un público entero…me gusta- su hermano puso de nuevo una mano en su frente pensé que había un avance pero no

- No Thor, eso es opera- dijo Volstagg.

Sif miro a Hogun- oye Hogun, ¿sabes cantar?-

-No- contesto este.

-Vamos Hogun, no seas tímido- dijo Fandral – Te escuche cantando ''walking on sunshine'' y lo hacías de maravilla-

Hogun cerró los ojos, tomo a Fandral de la camisa, lo acerco a él y abrió los ojos – se supone que era un secreto-

-Jejejeje lo siento, se me fue la lengua-

-Sí, y no estaría mal si la cortara-

-Vamos Hogun no seas aburrido, anímate a cantar, libera endorfina, serias más feliz-

-Yo soy muy feliz-

-¿Enserio?...wao, si eso es estar feliz…ejem… ¿podrías soltarme?-

Hogun obedeció, se sentó en un sillón que estaba cerca, Fandral se acomodó sus ropas, todos quedaron con cara de póker, al escuchar aquella conversación entre Fandral y Hogun.

-¿walking on sunshine?- dijo Thor estupefacto y casi en un susurro

-Bueeenooo…- siguió Sif algo sorprendida-¿al menos tienes buena voz?-

-¡OH sí!, sí que la tiene- respondió Fandral

Hogun murmuro entre dientes paciencia, porque si no lo mato.

-¿Entonces podrías ser el vocalista?- dijo Sif con entusiasmo

-Lo siento no voy a exponerme de esa manera, no en público- contesto Hogun

-vamos Hogun- insistió Fandral.

-que no, y tú no me digas nada-

-Está bien, si no quieres no podemos obligarte- comento Thor- oye Loki ¿no te animas?-

-Emmm… déjame pensarlo… no-

-fiu, menos mal- hablo Fandral, en tono burlón – se imaginan a Loki cantando, esto parecería un grupo emo, así, todo lúgubre y suicida, con todo respeto-

-me leíste el pensamiento Fandral- agrego Volstagg. Ambos se rieron. Loki apretó los puños dedicándoles una mirada de odio malditos bastardos, piensan que no soy capaz, como los detesto.

-¡Basta!, ya no se pasen, no le digan eso al cabezón, jajaja, no pero enserio, yo confió en Loki y sé que lo haría bien, ¿verdad hermano?-

En su interior Loki estaba lleno de ira y rencor, pero en el exterior se mostraba meditabundo y miraba hacia una esquina de la habitación, abstraído en sus pensamientos.

-¿Loki?- pregunto Thor.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa?-

- ¿estás bien?-

- Si, lo estoy- respondió con una sonrisa fingida - ¿Qué me decías?-

- te decía que tú podrías cantar en la banda-

- No Thor, gracias- dijo Loki que continuaba con aquella sonrisa.

- Si es por lo que dijeron Volstagg y Fandral…-

-No Thor, de todas maneras no quería participar en esto, y por cierto no tengo nada que hacer aquí, nos vemos en el almuerzo- Loki se incorporó y salió de la habitación, la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

-Ya estarán contentos- les dijo Thor.

-aammm…no queríamos ofender a tu hermano, discúlpanos no era nuestra intensión- expreso Fandral.

-Pues discúlpense con el-

Volstagg y Fandral se miraron, Volstagg se acercó a su compañero y le dijo – dudo mucho que nos perdone-

-Pero que dices, Loki no es rencoroso, podrá ser mentiroso, a veces manipulador, creído y burlón, pero no rencoroso les perdonara, estoy seguro- continuo Thor

-Si tú lo dices mi buen amigo- contesto Volstagg

-Bien entonces ni Thor, ni Hogun, ni Volstagg, y mucho menos Loki, ok, tocara sacrificarse- hablo Sif

-¿No me digas que tu cantas?- pregunto Thor sorprendido

-¡CLARO!- -Yo siempre he cantado-

-¿! Ah sí!?-

- ¡Sí!-

-¿En serio?-

-Que si-

-¿De verdad?

- ¡Basta!-

-Entonces ya tenemos vocalista- finalizo Hogun

-Sif vocalista- dijo Volstagg de manera enérgica

-Solo falta algo…-

-¿Qué cosa Fandral?- pregunto Thor

-Los instrumentos ¿Quién va a tocar cada instrumento?-

-Tranquilo Fandral…mmm…eso será sencillo- dijo Sif, sentada en la mesa de estudios del dios del trueno, habían unos escasos 3 libros, estaba el Mjölnir, una jarra de agua, una lámpara de lectura y un portarretrato en el cual había una foto de Thor y Loki de niños.

-Bien, dicen que la imagen vende, así que…Fandral tú vas a ser el guitarrista-

-¡OH sí!- festejo Fandral

-Thor tú la segunda guitarra- dijo Sif dirigiéndose a este, Thor asintió con la cabeza

-Volstagg, batería-

-Listo-

-Hogun, tú estás a cargo del bajo-

-muy bien-

-ok… ya está- finalizo Sif

-Espera, ¿Dónde dejas a mi hermano?-

-¡Loki!, pero es que no se si él quiera participar, acuérdate de lo que dijo-

-Vamos Sif, yo sé que él quiere estar en esto, se hace el desinteresado pero yo sé que quiere-

-Está bien, ¿pero que tocara?-

-¡El de la pandereta!- se le ocurrió a Fandral

-¡NO!- contesto Thor

-Bueno Thor, la verdad es que no se me ocurre algo que pueda hacer tu hermano…aunque puede ser… no se… ¿el corista?- Sif miro hacia un lado y luego miro a Thor, encogiendo los hombros.


	5. capitulo 4: Enamorada

**Capítulo 4: ''Enamorada''**

Digamos que ya tenían casi todo planeado, perooo… ¿Cómo conseguirían los instrumentos?, fácil, los pedirían prestados al grupo de juglares del palacio y ellos mismos les enseñarían a tocarlos, Fandral aprendió muy rápido a tocar la guitarra, a Thor le costó un poco más de trabajo, no se le daba muy bien eso de las artes, pero cuando por fin lo hizo se volvió más ruidoso que de costumbre, Loki pensaba si su hermano era ruidoso, cada vez que alardeaba, que usaba el Mjölnir, que pedía algo, cuando comía, cuando dormía, cuando se bañaba…mejor dicho, siempre quería ser el centro de atención y ahora con la guitarra lo era aún más… genial y a él le tocaba ser una corista.

Mientras Thor practicaba con su guitarra, Sif y Loki componían las letras de las canciones; se preguntaran como hicieron Volstagg y Fandral para que Loki ''les perdonara''…pues les costó un poco de humillación, cosa que complació, mucho a Loki y Thor lo convenció de que participara en la banda, ya que el procuraba no darle la contraria a su hermano mayor, no al menos delante de Thor.

El dios del trueno, su hermano y su amigos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en el cuarto de este, ensayando, algunas de las canciones eran a dúo, pero la mayoría las cantaba Sif.

Un día mientras practicaban, Sif y Loki estaban apartados del resto, terminando una canción de la que no se ponían de acuerdo con el coro, en un instante Sif se quedó mirando a Thor que tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta y algunos de los botones de su camisa estaban desabotonados, dejando ver su muy esculpido pecho.

-¿Te gusta verdad?- Loki se acomodó sus lentes

-No es de tu incumbencia-

- Sé que te gusta mi hermano, no tienes por qué fingir o evadir el tema-

Sif levanto una ceja sin aparta la vista de Thor - ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada?-

-¿Por qué 'tu' no le has dicho nada?- respondió Loki, con una mirada astuta

Sif lo miro con el ceño fruncido – ya te dije que no es tu problema, ¿Qué planeas? ¿Es que acaso piensas usarlo en mi contra?-

-No, no… ¡ho!, ¿quieres que se lo diga yo?- contesto Loki en tono divertido y un tanto retador

-¡uy! Loki, si te atreves a decirle algo, te juro que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida- eso se lo dijo en voz baja, y acercándolo a ella sujetándolo por la camisa, Loki le devolvió una sonrisa, como burlándose de ella, luego le dijo.

-cuida tus palabras Lady Sif, le estás hablando a el hijo del padre de todo y hermano del hombre a quien amas, si yo quisiera podría poner a Thor en tu contra, y sabes que lo haría, así que… con toda la amabilidad del mundo te sugiero que me sueltes ¿quieres?-

Sif apretó aún más su camisa y se quedaron mirando frente a frente un instante, luego Sif obedeció y lo soltó.

-Gracias… solo te lo digo por tu ''bien''- aumento más aquella sonrisa que destilaba veneno y aquella mirada siniestra- …si tú no haces algo, Amora, seguro que sí lo hará, ellos ya fueron novios, lo que queda de un amor pasado es el recuerdo, …y…ya sabes lo que dicen, donde hubo fuego…-

Aquellas palabras se le clavaron a Sif como un puñal, Loki la lastimaba con su muy conocida ''lengua de plata'', ella intento decirle algo que le doliera.

-También fue tu novia, y además a ti te sigue gustando- pero fracaso.

-¿y eso que?, a ella quien le interesa es Thor, y ya yo no siento nada semejante o con inclinación romántica por ella- aunque era cierto lo anterior, lo que si sentía era un profundo rencor hacia Amora, y frustración, aunque las heridas de su cuerpo habían sanado las de su alma cicatrizaron mal, pero más que nada aquel episodio de su vida fue uno de los tanto que aumentaban cada vez más la envidia hacia su hermano.

Sif, se quedó callada con cara lastimera y mirándolo con odio, mientras él seguía hablando, cada una de sus palabras se le enterraba más y más en el pecho.

-Además , a ti te dolieron sus palabras- continuo a modo de actuación y de manera aristocrática- ''siempre seguirás siendo la amiga de Thor''- Loki entrecerró los ojos y lo siguiente lo dijo muy atento a la reacción de Sif, ya que para el todo esto era un juego, como un experimento- a eso le llamo yo, cobardía, no le dices nada por miedo a perderlo, porque eso arruinaría la maravillosa amistad de tanto tiempo- se acercó a ella y hablo casi en un susurro- o a no ser correspondida nunca-

-¡Cállate Loki!-

Loki ahogo una risa de triunfo, con una sonrisa de complacencia.

-Sabes Loki- Sif tenía un tono más calmado – nunca olvido el día que cortaste mi cabello y me preguntaba ¿no sería justo que tuviera mi venganza?-

Sif sacó una de las dagas que siempre llevaba consigo y la enterró entre las piernas de Loki que estaba sentado sobre sus pantorrillas ligeramente separadas, la daga solo abrió un agujero en las sabanas de la cama de Thor, Loki abrió los ojos, quedo pasmado.

-¡Que tratas de hacer, matarme!- grito Loki un poco histérico y acercando sus manos a la entrepierna.

Sif rápidamente escondió la daga.

-¿Qué sucede?- Thor se dio la vuelta

-Fue Sif, ella…ella…quiso…-

Sif lo interrumpió.

-Fue una hormiga de esas muy grandes y venenosas, Loki se asustó, piensa que lo ataque a propósito, yo solo quería matarla, pero parece que falle, se ha ido- explico Sif.

-¿Te pones así por una hormiga?- dijo Volstagg que se acercaba

-Casi lo dejas sin herederos, de veras te pasa Sif- hablo Fandral muy divertido.

Hogun solo los miraba, pero pensó se lo merecía.

-Sif, por Odín, contrólate, mira como me lo dejaste, está en shock- Thor abrazo a su hermano que todavía no salía de su asombro.

-Pero una hormiga lo iba a picar ahí- señalo con el dedo

-Pues simplemente le hubieras dicho, y menos mal que fallaste, shh…shh…ya Loki ya paso- dijo Thor consolando a su hermano

-Por hoy se acabaron los ensayos-

Todos recogieron sus cosas y salieron, Sif fue la última, Thor y ella se quedaron parados en la puerta del cuarto.

-Thor, lo siento mucho yo solo quería…-

-Tranquila- la interrumpió Thor

-Loki, ¡lo siento mucho!-

Loki solo la miraba con aversión.

-Thor, quisiera hablar contigo- Sif se acercó a Thor, miro hacia un lado y bajo la mirada.

-¿De qué se trata Sif?-

- Bueno yo…yo quería decirte que yo…yo-

Thor parpadeo un par de veces.

-emmm… este… yo te…-

Loki se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Que se vaya Thor!, haz que se vaya!- grito Loki un tanto desesperado, luego se tapó con las sabanas y empezó a mecerse, como si lo acontecido con Sif le hubiera afectado mucho.

A mi parecer era todo una estrategia, un teatrito montado por Loki, para impedir que Sif le hablara sobre sus sentimientos.

-Sif, será mejor que te vayas hablamos después-

-hasta mañana- Sif se marcho

-hasta mañana- se despidió Thor -¡ya voy Loki!, ¡enseguida te traigo un tranquilizante!-

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella, bajo la mirada y escucho unos gritos que la hicieron sobresaltarse.

-¡Loki tomate la medicina!-

-¡AAAHHH!-

-¡No hagas eso hermano, por favor tómatela!-

Sif puso cara de preocupación, se pasó una mano por la cabeza creo que mejor me voy, ella acelero su andar.

Llego a su casa, se encerró en su cuarto, se quitó las pesadas botas y se tumbó en su cama.

-¿querida, no vas a comer?- escucho decir a su madre que abrió la puerta, acompañada de una sirvienta que traía una bandeja con su cena.

-déjalo ahí mamá- señalando la mesita de noche.

-¿estás bien?-

-quisiera descansar, por favor-

Su madre la miraba intentando comprender lo que le pasaba, dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta, al momento en que se fue, Sif se desvistió y se metió a bañarse, luego se puso su pijama y de nuevo cayo en su cama, pensaba en todo lo que Loki le había dicho … lo que queda de un amor pasado es el recuerdo, …y…ya sabes lo que dicen, donde hubo fuego… a ella quien le interesa es Thor a ti te dolieron sus palabras … a eso le llamo yo cobardía, no le dices nada por miedo a perderlo… … o a no ser correspondida nunca ''siempre seguirás siendo la amiga de Thor'' … a eso le llamo yo cobardía… ''siempre seguirás siendo la amiga de Thor'' eres una gran amiga Sif recordó esta última frase dicha por el dios del trueno.

-¿Siempre seré tu amiga, Thor?...No…tengo que hacer algo, ya no quiero que me veas solo como tu amiga- una pequeña lagrima se asomó por sus ojos, se la quitó, muy decidida

- esa mujer no jugara con Thor otra vez, le daré la pelea, si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá, mi deber como guerrera es seguir luchando hasta que mi cuerpo sin vida este tendido en el suelo- después de darles tantas vueltas al asunto Sif se durmió profundamente.

El tiempo se agotaba, faltaba poco para el Band's Festival, todo estaba listo, las canciones, el vestuario, Fandral estaba emocionado por mostrar su nueva faceta, no dejaba de pensar en que todas las doncellas de Asgard serían sus fans y lo seguirían a todas partes, Volstagg se mostraba nervioso, pero feliz, a Hogun no le agradaba mucho la idea, no quería presentarse en público, pero sentía que debía de defender su honor y el de sus compañeros, Sif también pensaba lo mismo y no dejaría que esa manipuladora se meta con Thor y lo envolviera de nuevo, además a Sif le gustaban los desafíos, y tampoco iba a quedar en ridículo, Thor por su parte, también lo veía como un reto, no dejaría que la ofensa hecha a ellos y a su hermano se quedara así.

Las vacaciones de verano ya estaban en Asgard y los festivales también, mucha gente de todas partes del reino, y de distintos lugares de Yggdrasil llegaban a este lugar, los viajeros debían comunicar una solicitud a Heimdall con anticipación, para que este los dejara pasar a través del Bifröst, con el consentimiento de su rey, familias, caravanas extranjeros, turistas, ricos y pobres de todas partes de los nueve reinos llegaban a Asgard, el reino se llenaba de gente extraña, por eso redoblaban la seguridad en todo Asgard, pero también se llenaba de colores, asombro, magia, cirqueros y lo que en Midgard llamaríamos ''gitanos'', nómadas de ninguna parte y de todas, una nación sin un estado. Eso era lo único que le gustaba a Loki de las vacaciones de verano y los festivales, porque a pesar que detestaba el bullicio, la gente, personas y criaturas de otros mundos, amaba la magia y siempre aprendía o conseguía algún artefacto curioso, además era la única época en la que su ciencia no era considerada basura, como padre una vez molesto le había dicho, pasaba de basura a entretención, aunque tampoco es que el concepto fuera más agradable para Loki, al menos era un avance y aunque padre no les tenia permitido acercarse por mucho tiempo a los festivales ni le gustaba que se mezclaran con ese tipo de gente porque decía que la magia estaba bien pero la negra era aún más poderosa, pero con la diferencia de que solo traía desgracia y oscuridad, esa era del tipo que al hijo menor le interesaba, por eso siempre se las ingeniaba para escaparse por un rato e ir donde algunos contactos que solo venían para esas celebraciones y le traían libros de toda clase de magias oscuras y peligrosas.


	6. capitulo 5: El Travieso y La Valkiria

**Capítulo 5: El Travieso y La Amazona (Valkiria)**

En medio de la oscuridad que sirve de refugio y aliado de las criaturas que se cobijan con el manto negro que trae la noche y a su vez sirve de descanso para las diurnas que laboran bajo la brillante, cálida luz de la estrella luminosa que marca el comienzo del día, estaba a punto de nacer de nuevo para despertar a los seres de su muerte temporal, el primer rayo de sol se asomaba para anunciar la entrada triunfal de la magnífica aurora brillante, toda dorada , majestuosa y sublime, cuya claridad comenzaba a alumbrar cada rincón de los paisajes de Asgard, mientras que en el cielo se dibujaba todo un espectáculo de colores, matices que iban desde los colores fríos y oscuros de la noche a los cálidos y brillantes del día, se divisaba también la tenue luz de algunas estrellas cercanas que se opacaban de apoco con la aparición del sol más cercano a Asgard, todo el cielo se volvió un arcoíris infinito.

Así era el amanecer en Asgard tan glorioso como la palabra victoria.

Loki ya estaba levantado, había contemplado el amanecer, la luz de la aurora se asomaba a través de las cortinas de la habitación del dios de las travesuras.

Un hilo dorado se había colado por la ranura de una cortina, el delicado hilo se volvía más grueso y ascendía por las sabanas, finalmente alcanzo los ojos de Thor, que se abrieron despacio mostrando el azul celeste, sus pupilas rápidamente se contrajeron, retiro las sabanas que lo cubrían, se puso de pie y camino a la ventana donde desplego las cortinas para recibir la luz del sol, cerró los ojos como una forma de cargarse de energía.

El grupo de amigos se reunió muy temprano en el palacio real, pero esta vez en uno de los salones que estaba vacío, porque casi no transitaba nadie por esos lados, rápidamente armaron los equipos; una de las ventajas de ese salón era que estaba muy lejos, de esa manera no se oirían los ruidos que hicieran y la música, así no se enteraría el padre de todo de lo que sus hijos planeaban hacer.

Se escucharon las baquetas chocando una con la otra.

-1, 2, 3- era la voz de Sif que contaba.

Después de esto se escuchó un estruendo de las guitarras de Thor y Fandral, seguido de la batería de Volstagg, luego la intensa pero sutil vibración del bajo, se escucharon las voces de Sif y Loki, este último entonando los coros e impartiendo efectos de dobles voz y repetición de algunas partes.

Así duraron toda la mañana, luego pararon para almorzar y esparcirse, después continuaron, ese día paso muy rápido y el ocaso se hizo presente.

Durante varios días estuvieron ensayando y también en la habitación de Thor, Loki era el encargado para inventar las escusas a tanto ruido y música, ya que para eso se pintaba solo.

Una tarde, cuando terminaron de ensayar, cada quien se fue a su casa, Loki y su hermano estaban recogiendo sus instrumentos y guardándolos para el día de mañana, que era el gran día, Thor se había inclinado para terminar de recoger unos cables y al lado vio una de las dagas de Sif, la había dejado allí.

-hermano espera aquí ya vuelvo- Thor salió corriendo a ver si podía alcanzar a Sif.

-¿Thor a dónde vas?- ya Thor no pudo escucharlo – oh no, no te voy a dejar solo con ella, para que te engatuse y te vuelvas más estúpido- Loki corrió detrás de él.

Sif aún no había salido del palacio, estaba en los inmensos jardines delanteros.

-¡Sif! ¡Hey Sif!, ¡espera!-

Ella no escuchaba a Thor, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, de pronto sintió una presencia detrás de ella y por impulso ataco.

-¿Qué te pasa Sif?- Thor había esquivado su ataque.

-¿Thor?, oh lo siento- se detuvo la pelinegra.

-mira, olvidaste esto- le entrego el arma poniéndosela es su mano.

-Mi daga… era solo eso… muchas gracias-

-oye ¿te encuentras bien?-

-No-

-¿porque?, vamos cuéntale a tu buen amigo Thor- dijo poniendo un brazo en su hombro.

-ammm… no es nada solo estoy nerviosa por lo de mañana y eso- Sif junto sus manos, ella nunca era tímida pero con él no sabía lo que le pasaba.

- ¿enserio?, si a ti nada te asusta… ¡AH! Ya sé cómo quitarte el nervio- Thor dio unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella y se puso en posición de ataque - ¿Qué tal un pequeño combate? Tú y el poderoso dios del trueno, aquí a oscuras bajo la luz de la luna ¿Qué te parece?-

Sif puso media sonrisa, rápidamente tomo sus dagas y se formó en posición.

-Ah, la cosa es con armas y todo, vamos a ver que pueden hacer tus dagas contra el invencible Mjölnir- Thor estiro el brazo para llamar a su martillo, este salió disparado rompiendo la ventana de su cuarto (cada vez que hacia eso había que mandar a arreglar los huecos que dejaba en las paredes, puertas y ventana, su madre Frigga, siempre lo regañaba, pero él seguía haciéndolo).

Una vez el martillo estuvo en las manos de Thor, Sif no gasto tiempo para hacer su primer movimiento, se abalanzo rápidamente sobre el rubio, este de un golpe e hizo temblar el suelo con el martillo, Sif salto y cayó cerca de él, giro el brazo que empuñaba una daga, Thor se flexiono hacia atrás esquivándola, pero si alcanzo a cortar un mechón de su dorado cabello.

-¿hey Thor, quieres que te golpee?-

-ja, golpéame todo lo que quieras para mí son como cosquillas- Thor soltó una carcajada, y Sif un grito de batalla, luego el otro brazo lo hizo avanzar con la daga, Thor hizo centellar el Mjölnir, se hizo una explosión que lanzo lejos a ambos, cayendo de pie, Sif se abalanzo de nuevo, golpeando a Thor con sus dagas, golpes que Thor esquivaba o usaba al martillo como escudo, votando chispitas; en uno de esos golpes se quedaron enfrentados cara a cara.

-¿quieres vencerme?, ven por mí- le dijo el rubio, que dio un salto hacia atrás, mientras Sif avanzaba, el seguía dando saltos hacia atrás, ya que su objetivo era cansarla, ella después de varios intentos, salto detrás de él, estiro y giro su pierna para enredarla con las de él y hacerlo caer, este cayo pero se incorporó rápidamente, luego se hecho hacia atrás, y corrió a una distancia prudente para girar el Mjölnir y así estrellarlo contra el suelo levantado un montón de piedritas hacia Sif, esta esquivo algunas, luego uso los brazaletes de sus antebrazos como escudos para poder avanzar hacia él, este al percatarse de que Sif se aproximaba, giro el martillo, ahora hacia arriba, para elevarse y lanzo otra carcajada, pero ella fue más rápida y con un fuerte impulso salto por el aire, Thor no llego muy lejos, Sif lo alcanzo y le dio un cabezazo y una patada que lo derribo devolviéndolo al suelo, el piso se estremeció cuando este cayo, luego ella sobre el con una rodilla en el suelo y otra flexionada, apuntándolo con las dagas, mirándolo ferozmente con ojos de guerrera.

-¡Bravo!- salió Loki detrás de un árbol, aplaudiendo.

-ahora sí, Sif, lo tienes justo donde lo querías, doblegado y a tus pies, vamos ¿Qué esperas?, entiérrale tus garras tigresa- dijo Loki, con media sonrisa y esa mirada siniestra.

Sif por supuesto que entendió a lo que hacía referencia y esas palabras de doble sentido molestaron mucho a Sif, esta le dirigió una mirada furtiva, el soltó una risa burlona, que le hirvió la sangre, quiso lanzarle una de las dagas entre ceja y ceja.

-¡Yo nunca me doblego hermano!- los interrumpió Thor, lanzando otra centella que hizo caer a Sif de espaldas, ella se había distraído con lo que Loki le había dicho, que no vio venir el ataque de Thor, Sif estaba roja de ira, por el esfuerzo físico, pero más que nada por la vergüenza de la posición, así fuera de lucha, en la Loki los había encontrado; de la debilidad que sentía por Thor y de cómo su hermano la utilizaba como su nuevo jueguito, sacándola de quicio y descontrolándola de la manera en como lo hacía, esa era una de las cosas que jamás había entendido, ¿ cómo alguien como Loki, que era tan malo y cada vez más siniestro, sabrá Odín hasta qué punto, podía ser hermano de Thor e hijo de Frigga y Odín que eran tan buenos?, pero una cosa era cierta, ellos no conocían bien a Loki, él era un manipulador que siempre acomodaba las cosa a su favor.

Thor camino hacia ella, le tendió una mano.

-Nunca apartes los ojos de tu oponente- le dijo Thor mientras la levantaba.

Loki por su parte los miraba con los brazos cruzados y semblante altivo, pero a la vez tranquilo.

-¿Cómo te sientes, después de esto?- pregunto Thor a Sif.

-supongo que mejor- la ira de Sif se había disipada en cuanto sintió la mano de su amigo sobre su brazo.

-Te acompañare hasta tu casa- dijo Thor.

-Gracias Thor-

-Loki, vuelvo enseguida, si madre pregunta le dices que acompañe a Sif a su casa-

-por supuesto hermano- le respondió Loki ahora con las manos juntas en su espalda e inclinando su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

El hermano menor solo los veía desaparecer pero él no dejaría que Sif tuviera tiempo para hablarle de sus sentimientos, eso le arruinaría su diversión, así que hizo un doble de sí mismo.

-Síguelos, si se acercan demasiado, sepáralos- le ordeno al clon caminando alrededor de este.

El clon así lo hizo, se fue tras ellos.

Loki dio media vuelta y camino hacia el palacio, con las manos aun detrás de su espalda, se aproximaba a la entrada moviéndose sutilmente entre las sombras, sin ser percibido por los guardias, ¿Por qué hacía eso?, por pura diversión, no había necesidad pero lo hacía como una manera de burlarse de la seguridad del palacio, además porque le servía de practica por si algún día lo necesitara y porque apreciaba el tiempo a solas por eso escogía el camino más largo; el a diferencia de Thor se sabía cada uno de los rincones del palacio, cada cuarto, cada puerta, cada esquina, cada ventana, hasta los lugares donde ya casi nadie iba, los conocía a la perfección, incluso lugares que hasta el propio Odín seguramente había olvidado.

Burlón, travieso y misterioso, así era el dios del engaño, se movía con gracia y elegancia a través de los pasillos despejados, minutos después, en el cruce de un pasillo, vio pasar a Frigga, su madre, estaba sola y se dirigía a la cocina, Loki quiso jugarle una inocente broma, aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche y la baja iluminación de aquel pasillo, empezó a moverse velozmente de una sombra a otra, mientras su madre seguía caminando, luego Frigga se percató del movimiento detrás de ella, se asustó y dio media vuelta, pero enseguida se calmó, al deducir de quien se trataba.

Frigga conocía a Loki un poco mejor que los demás, de todos era quien más cerca estaba de él, porque de hecho madre e hijo pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, recordaba aquellos días en los que Odín y Thor pasaban todo el día afuera entrenando o cazando, Loki se quedaba con ella porque estaba muy pequeño para esas cosas, amaba a ese niño, tanto como a Thor, desde el día que lo tuvo en sus brazos, para ella no existían diferencias entre ambos hijos, aunque hubiera preferido que crecieran sabiendo la verdad, pero por una promesa hecha a Odín nunca les conto nada.

No obstante, Frigga se podía dar cuenta que él era un poco extraño, a veces hasta oscuro, pero para ella, era especial y necesitado de afecto, como cualquier niño.

-Loki sé que estás ahí, no me asustas- dijo Frigga cruzando los brazos.

-¿Por qué no sales?-

No hubo respuesta.

-Muy bien, entonces no habrá postre para el señor invisible,… de hecho tendré que hacerlos yo sola… aaa y es tu favorito- le hablo Frigga con la mirada hacia arriba.

-No espera ya voy, yo te ayudo- se escuchó la voz de Loki, y luego salió de entre las sombras.

Frigga recibió a su hijo con los brazos abiertos y este se dirigió a darle un abrazo.

-¿Qué hicieron hoy?, como de costumbre se perdieron todo el día Y ¿Dónde está tu hermano?-

-Se fue con Sif, no sé a dónde- le respondió Loki.

-¿Y no le dijiste que ya pronto vamos a cenar?

-Sí, se lo dije- Loki mintió.

-hay ese muchacho, sabe que a la hora de la comida me gusta que estemos todos en la mesa-

-si bueno mami, ya sabes cómo es Thor, nunca hace caso y hace lo que le venga en gana- le contesto con una sonrisa muy inocente.

Frigga negó con la cabeza la acción de Thor, pero enseguida cambio su gesto por uno más alegre.

-Ven acompáñame a la cocina vamos a hacer los puddings que tanto te gustan- le hablo Frigga extendiéndole una mano.

Loki tomándole la mano sonrió aún más, esos eran uno de los momentos que el mas apreciaba, los aprovechaba mejor cuando estaban a solas, ya que procuraba no dar esas demostraciones de cariño delante de los demás, solo con su madre se daba el lujo de mostrarse afectuoso, mientras todavía era un niño.

Se dirigieron a la cocina agarrados de las manos, caminando junto a su madre, el, dando pequeños saltitos como un niño pequeño.

La noche ya había comenzado y junto con ella una pálida y brillante amiga que iluminaba opacamente los paisajes de Asgard creando ilusiones y espejismos a los seres que se encontraban deambulando entre la oscuridad y la opacidad plateada de la luz de luna.


	7. Capítulo 6: Elixir de personalida

**Capítulo 6: Elixir de personalidad… ¡Coman y vomiten rock n' roll!**

Hogun estaba nervioso, se sentía perdido y confundido, había mucha gente alrededor, este que era amante del silencio sentía que el ruido le saturaba los oídos, pronto empezó a sentirse mareado.

-¡Rápido tráiganle agua!- grito Volstagg.

-voy por ella- dijo Fandral.

-Vamos amigo- continuo Volstagg que estaba con Hogun

-llego el agua- se aproximó Fandral con una botella en la mano.

-Tranquilízate amigo, te necesitamos-

-No me siento bien- Hogun se quejaba.

-¿Qué tal unos traguitos?, eso te caería de maravilla- Fandral, saco una botellita metálica.

-dame, dame, dame- se inclinó Hogun y con los brazos extendidos para pedir la botella de alcohol que sostenía su amigo.

-está bien, toma, toda tuya-

Una vez Hogun la tuvo en sus manos, comenzó a beber la bebida ''espirituosa'', Volstagg y Fandral lo miraron boquiabiertos, porque se bebió todo el contenido y en un parpadeo.

-Amigo ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?- pregunto Fandral a su amigo, quien después de beber la botella echo la cabeza hacia delante como si estuviese dormido, escondiendo su rostro.

-¿Hoguen?- volvió a preguntar, poniendo una mano en el hombro de este.

Después de un rato no hubo respuesta.

-¡¿Qué le diste Fandral?!—Volstagg tomo al rubio por los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo.

-Pues… este… veras… le di un coctel, ejem-

-Si pero, ¿que contenía ese ''coctel''?-

-Pues que te digo, wiski, Vodka, varios tipos de rones… y no sé cuántas más bebidas alcohólicas que guarda mi padre… los saque todos de una sección que decía ''fuertes''- respondió Fandral con una sonrisa forzosa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué tu hiciste que?!-

-…Oh, oh-

-¡¿estás loco?!-

-Oops, creo que hice mal, ¿verdad?- respondió Fandral

-P-p-pero míralo, yo lo veo bastante bien, solo está dormido jeje- continuo el rubio.

-¿Qué tal si se muere de una intoxicación?, o peor…-Continuo Volstagg ahora con una mirada de horror.

-¡¿Qué?!- le pregunto Fandral, al verlo asustado.

-Hoguen nunca había bebido así, ¿Qué tal si es una de esas personas que cuando beben se despierta su lado asesino?-

-¿P-p-porque dices eso?- volvió a preguntarle Fandral, ahora con miedo- si él es una excelente persona, muy buena, con un corazón muy puro ¿no?-

-recordemos que él es muy serio y se mantiene alejado de los vicios y todas esas cosas mundanas, será por algo, ¿no lo crees?- Volstagg fue bajando el tono de voz- y también es un guerrero, un feroz guerrero…-

-no por nada se ganó el apodo de Hoguen ''el severo''- finalizo Volstagg.

-Naa…estará bien- agrego Fandral tranquilizando a Volstagg y haciéndose el valiente.

-Yo he tomado de esos vinos, claro no una combinación con todos,- dijo el rubio, esto último mirando a un lado y en voz baja, como para el mismo – solo te dejan bien ebrio de una y eufórico pero nada más, seguro solo se durmió, dejémoslo descansar un rato y se levantara…-

Volstagg abrió mucho los ojos espantado indicando con el dedo índice, Fandral al ver su cara dejo de hablar.

-¿Q-que?, ¿Qué pasa Volstagg?- Fandral frunció el ceño preocupado y asustado.

-¡Que pasa, vamos dime q…!?-

Unas manos pesadas se posaron sobre sus hombros.

-Ñaa, ya no me digas…está detrás de mí-

Fandral miro de reojo, Hogun apareció detrás del rubio con un semblante más oscuro y siniestro que de costumbre.

Fandral se quedó paralizado del miedo, casi sin respirar, escucho un grito que lo estremeció.

-¡A BESARSE! ¡COMAN Y VOMITEN ROCK N'ROLL! JAJAJAJAJA- la risa macabra de Hogun los dejo fríos a ambos.

Volstagg y Fandral se miraron, luego miraron a Hogun y soltaron una risa nerviosa.

-¡ME SIENTO PODEROSO!- continuo Hogun.

-jeje, poderoso, ¿c-como así?-

-¡SI, COMO UN MOUNSTRO!-

Fandral miro a Volstagg y le dijo.

-Simpático ¿no lo crees?-

-Así que…mareado y eufórico ¿no?- le respondió Volstagg, negando con la cabeza- me da miedo-

-a mí también-

Hogun miraba sus puños muy rápidamente y como loco, sentía ''el poder'', y luego soltó su cabellera larga, lacia y oscura.

Volstagg y Fandral se tomaron de las manos, tragaron saliva y dieron varios pasos hacia atrás velozmente hasta donde la pared se los permitió, temiendo lo que su amigo pudiera hacer.

Al poco tiempo llegaron Thor, Sif y Loki.

Fandral dio gracias al cielo, al menos ya no los matarían solos a él y a Volstagg.

-¡wao! ¿Qué le paso a Hoguen?- pregunto Thor.

-Solo le dimos un poco de nuestro elixir secreto, je- dijo Fandral.

-Aaa bueno…te ves bien Hoguen- Thor sin darle mucha importancia le dio unas palmadas en el brazo.

Sif se acercó a Hogun muy extrañada y preguntándole- ¿no te sientes nervioso?

-¡No!- se percibía un matiz de locura en su rostro, se veía ansioso y miraba de un lado para el otro, Sif levanto una ceja sorprendida.

Loki fue hacia donde Fandral y Volstagg.

-En serio ¿Qué le dieron?- preguntándole a ambos.

-Pues veras mi buen amigo…- hablo Fandral, orgulloso de su ''elixir'', pero Volstagg lo interrumpió poniéndole una mano en la boca –nada, estará bien-

-siii… siempre y cuando no sienta deseos de matarnos a todos, jajaja- Fandral miro a Volstagg, con media sonrisa y bajando el tono de voz.

-¿matarnos?- pregunto Loki entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nada, no has escuchado nada, jeje- le respondió Volstagg.

-¿matarnos?, ¿dije matarnos? Jajaja… Quemarnos… acuchillarnos… hablarnos, si, quise decir hablarnos, está muy emocionado y quiere hablar con todos aquí, jajaja- hablo Fandral.

-ustedes dijeron matarnos, se lo que escuche-

-Pffff, escuchaste mal- le dijo Fandral dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo y alejándose.

- ejeje…creo que nos están esperando- termino Volstagg, que se fue detrás de su amigo, dejando solo a Loki.

Claro que Loki, no se comió el cuento -¿matarnos?, ¿a qué se referirá con eso?- se preguntó.

Muchos querrán saber que le paso al pobre de Hogun, pues bien el alcohol, libero a lo que podríamos llamar ''el Hogun chévere'' que lleva dentro, todo loco emocionado, descontrolado y más divertido con un toque siniestro.


	8. Chapter 7: Destruc-Thor

**Capítulo 7: Destruc-Thor.**

El lugar estaba repleto de gente, no solo de Asgardianos, también de todo Iggdrasil, muchos se vestían de negro, muchos se veían agresivos y amenazadores.

Todas las bandas estaban reunidas, entre toda esa gente Sif pudo identificar a ''la encantadora'', acompañada de su matón y otro sujeto, que no era de Asgard; alto, cabello blanco y largo, llevaba un collar con un dije en forma de estrella. Sif frunció el ceño un elfo oscuro dijo entre dientes, repentinamente el tipo dirigió su mirada hacia ella y en el momento en que la miro se sintió mareada, ella junto el índice y el pulgar en el entrecejo, cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, ni el elfo ni ''la encantadora'' y su matón estaban ahí, habían desaparecido en un parpadeo, Sif los busco con la mirada por todo el lugar pero no logro encontrarlos, pensó que los vería de nuevo cuando les tocara su turno, pero ¿Qué hacia un elfo oscuro en Asgard, si no se les estaba permitido y como entro? ¿Qué pretendía Amora y ese elfo?.

Las bandas concursantes solo podían cantar una canción, luego eran sometidas a una valoración y se escogían los que pasaban a la otra ronda, luego hacían lo mismo en otros días, así hasta el final de los festivales y escoger a un ganador.

…..

-¡Thor!, ¿me puedes explicar qué es esto?- le pregunto Loki, señalando el nombre de la banda grabado en la batería, Sif al escuchar, se incorporó y fue a ver.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso que fue Thor?-

-¿les gusta? Lo pinte yo mismo-

-¡Si, pero debería decir ''Destroyer'' (destructor)!- le dijo Sif.

-Eso dice- contesto Thor.

-Sí, pero tiene tu nombre Thor- intervino Loki.

Sif tomo al rubio por el cabello y le señalo la betería.

-¡Auch!- Thor se quejó.

-¿Qué dice ahí?-

-''Destruc-Thor''-

-¡Exacto!-

-¿y que tiene?, transmite el mismo mensaje- dijo Thor con una enorme sonrisa.

Sif puso una mano en su cara, Loki puso los ojos en blanco y pensó el idiota siempre quiere lucirse.

-¡HEY HOGUEN! ¿Qué te parece?- llamo Thor.

-¡ME GUSTA! ¡OTRO!- respondió Hogun.

-Ven a Hoguen le gusta, hasta se emocionó y todo-

-¡HEY, no dejen que se escape!- apareció Fandral corriendo.

-Está un poco hiperactivo el muchacho, jejeje, ven acá Hoguen…! No te vayas!- grito Fandral que salió tras Hogun.

Sif cruzo los brazos, mientras perseguía a Fandral y Hogun con la mirada, poniendo una cara de extrañeza.

-Hey miren quien viene ahora- dijo Volstagg en voz baja e hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercaran todos, eran Amora ''la encantadora'' y su banda, conformada por Skurge, más conocido como ''el ejecutor'' y Malekith, príncipe de los elfos oscuros, más adelante rey.

-Prepárense para recibir con un fuerte aplauso a unos chicos que vienen de muy lejos, con ustedes ''kings of the dark''-

-WTF?- dijo Sif.

-Que nombre tan ridículo ¿de dónde lo sacaron?- agrego Fandral muy divertido.

-¿Quién es el otro sujeto?- pregunto Thor con el ceño fruncido.

-¿esa falda no está muy corta?- comento Loki.

Seguidamente todos lo miraron -¿Qué?, no tengo la culpa, aparte de sus acompañantes es lo segundo que salta a la vista-

-a pues si- hablo Fandral- se ve bien-

El resto de chicos se encogieron los hombros en señal de aceptación.

Entre tanto Sif se quejaba hombres ¬_¬ esa mujer se está llevando toda la atención, después de unos 5 minutos el grupo de Amora había terminado, inmediatamente los remplazo otra banda, Sif estaba nerviosa porque ella y su banda eran los siguientes, se veía un tanto preocupada, Thor se acercó a ella.

-Tranquila, todo va estar bien- Thor puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

- No, si no estoy tan nerviosa, solo son las ansias de la batalla- Sif mintió.

-Bien, lo que digas- le dijo Thor con una gran sonrisa.-jaja, mira a Hoguen, está impaciente por salir-

Sif rio, Thor se inclinó un poco para estar a la altura de su amiga y poniendo su mano en la mejilla, para repetirle- nos va a ir bien, ya verás- se dibujó una sonrisa de confianza en el rostro del rubio-…o ¿Cuándo ha mentido, Thor, príncipe de Asgard?-

Sif le devolvió una media sonrisa, pero su cara no era la de una amiga, si no la de una enamorada.

Loki apareció, anunciándose haciendo ruidos con su garganta, para luego agregar de forma divertida y con una ceja levantada –Hey, guarden un poco para la noche de bodas-

-Jajajaja…por Odín hermano, ¿Qué estás diciendo?- se rio Thor dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo y tomando su comentario como una broma.

Pero para Sif no fue ninguna broma, fue una indirecta que gracioso Loki dijo entre dientes.

Se acercó Fandral acompañado de Hogun que estaba muy eufórico y diciendo incoherencias.

-¡Corran chicos ya nos toca!- les aviso Fandral.

-¡Jajajaja, los voy a matar a todos…!- grito Hogun.

-ahora no Hoguen, si quieres matar a alguien, desahógate con tu bajo pero cuando terminemos de tocar- le dijo Fandral.

-¡Oh Yeah!- tomo Hogun su bajo.

-¡Estoy lista¡- Sif se quitó su abrigo tipo trench, descubriendo su vestuario, llevaba unos shorts, con medias.

Loki se asomó detrás de su hermano - ¿Qué esos shorts no están muy cortos?- poniendo una mano en su barba.

-La imagen vende, Loki, la imagen vende- hablo Fandral.

La mirada de Thor se fue a la pelinegra, mirándola de arriba abajo, asombrado por su atuendo.

Loki frunció el ceño y le dio una palmada a Thor por la nuca - ¿y tú que estas mirando, pervertido?-

-¡Ouch!, no estoy mirando nada-

- si claro-

El grupo conformado por los 3 guerreros, lady Sif, Thor y su hermano, habían salido a tocar, lo hicieron muy bien después de todo.

Thor se aventó al público, quienes lo llevaron de un lado a otro, para lucirse más se quitó la camiseta y la arrojo fuera del escenario, cuando terminaron de tocar, Hogun partió su bajo en cientos de pedazos, avivando más la algarabía del público, la gente grito, aplaudió, todos se volvieron locos, Volstagg y Fandral posaban para una foto, Hogun daba gritos como si estuviera en un campo de batalla, aún estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, luego se fueron donde los demás grupos que habían pasado.

Sif se lanzó sobre Thor para abrazarlo.

-¡Lo hicimos Thor, a la gente le encanto!-

-Te lo dije- dijo Thor correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-bien, si, estuvimos bien, pero no es para tanto- hablo Loki.

La pelinegra y el dios del trueno se lo quedaron mirando aun abrazados.

…

-bien, ya sepárense- volvió a hablar Loki.

- que aguafiestas eres, hermano- Thor se hizo para atrás, pero enredo sus pies con algunos cables, cayendo sobre Sif, por otro lado ella quedo sorprendida de tenerlo tan cerca, sus labios tan cerca, podía sentir su abdomen desnudo sobre ella, estaba ruborizada, no podía creer lo cerca que estaban, lo rápido que latía su corazón, tanto que perdió la conciencia, Loki los miraba algo asqueado, luego señalándolos con el dedo índice.

-asquerosos pervertidos, ¿no ven que soy muy joven para ver estas escenitas triple x?, padre se enter…-

Volstagg lo interrumpió, arrojando a Loki encima de Thor y echándose este, a su vez encima de Loki -¡abrazo colectivo!-

-¡OH YEAH!- Hogun hizo lo mismo.

-¡EEEEHH!- Fandral lo siguió.

-¡AH!- grito Thor que sostenía el peso de todos para que no aplastaran a Sif -¡bájense, todos están muy pesados!-

Pobre Loki, su joven espalda tuvo que aguantar el peso de los tres guerreros juntos.

Después de que Sif recobro la conciencia salieron todos a celebrar y a beber cerveza, hidromiel. Cuando llegaron a casa a Loki le toco la dura tarea de escabullirse junto con Thor, que estaba ebrio, hablando estupideces y medio dormido, para que Frigga y Odín no lo vieran en ese estado. Lo llevo hasta su cuarto, le quito las botas y lo cubrió con la cobija, Thor murmuraba entre sueños, lo cual a Loki le traía malos recuerdos.

-…ojos de miel…- balbuceaba Thor.

Está delirando pensaba Loki – si Thor, la hidromiel te dejo ciego y ¿sabes qué? Eres un idiota- Loki cerró la puerta y se marchó a su habitación.

Lo que nuestro dios de la magia no sabía era que Thor había quedado fascinado con una chica que vio entre el público, este le había guiñado una ojo, ella lo ignoro, pero como Thor es tan obstinado y terco, se aventó al público y se quitó la camisa, para impresionarla, ella puso cara, como diciendo vas a necesitar mucho más que eso para que pueda interesarme en ti.


End file.
